Un Nouveau Commencement
by Lady Shadowdawn
Summary: Gambit’s recent return from Antarctica poses questions about his place among the Xmen. But when Jubilee cons Gambit and another Xstudent into going clubbing with her, the questions of belonging may be answered. Au'ish, GambitxOC
1. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

Usually I hate stories that begin with a full page of an Author's Note but please bear with me. This story is going to be a prequel to another story that I have up here. I felt the need to write this so that my OC's history with certain members in my other fic. are clearly understood. If you want to look at my other story, it can be found here

**The Enemy Within** - Look in my profile. (This is not an Emma bashing fic. per say, the history between Emma and my OC will be explained in this story.)

**Story summary:**

With Gambit's recent return from being abandoned in Antarctica many of the X-Men are unsure of his place among them. But when Jubilee cons Gambit and another X-student into going clubbing with her, the questions of belonging may be answered.


	2. Muddy Boots

**Un Nouveau Commencement  
(A New Beginning)**

"I mean really Jubes, there's a reason he's got himself locked in the boathouse." Lindsey twisted her hair up and fastened it with a clip.

"I'll give you the preview," Jubilee applied the finishing touches to her own hair. "I'm only down from Boston for the weekend and I intend to spend it with my closest friends." The dark haired Asian pushed her white haired friend from the bathroom.

"Besides we look hot, who wouldn't want to go out on the town with us?"

"Suppose I'm not allowed to answer that?" A black button down clad Wolverine stepped into the doorway. Lindsey was taken back by his new look; in all her time since she had become a student and then X-men she had never seen her combat professor in anything more "dressy" than a flannel shirt. Quickly she shook off her shock as Jubilee thoroughly scolded the much older mutant.

Betsy had been right about her needing a friend here in the mansion, and although Lee was a few years younger than Lindsey they soon became great friends. Seeing that her companion had put the big bad Wolverine into his place, she followed the short haired girl through the mansion. To say that the shit had hit the fan was an understatement when looking at the mansion's current situation. The recent return of the mutant named Gambit had caused quite the stir. Since she was still considered a student because she wasn't on either of the team rosters, Lindsey knew little of why the house was so tense. From her stealth classes with the man in question, she had concluded that he was a nice guy, a little rough around the edges like Logan but nice. In those early classes it helped that he was easy on the eyes too. Lynns smirked as Jubilee pulled her towards the boathouse, slowing only to pick the safest route through the mud on the warn path.

"Geez, whateva's got Storm so gloomy needs to buy the woman a box of chocolates and get it over with!" A few more complaints, a few creative curses, and a small splash of mud later, the pair reached the door of the boathouse. A good pounding brought a stunned and sad looking man to the door.

"Petite," he had barely began before being pushed aside as the shorter of the two girls walked in.

"Don't petite me," she turned serious eyes toward him, "You are going to march into that bedroom and put on something decent enough for Club X."

Her stern face melted almost instantly once the words had left her mouth. Gambit's eyes widened with shock then narrowed when her laughter erupted from her small frame.

"Oh shit," she managed to eek out from the rapidly approaching man. Quickly Jubilee dodged behind the taller girl that had gone unnoticed until that moment.

Lindsey laughed before side stepping, virtually tossing her friend to the lions, "Like hell I'm hiding you."

Jubilee pouted her lip before forging ahead with the Cajun, "Come on, I'm only here for the weekend. And from the way you're looking you could use a night out."

The telepath almost snorted when the girl bat her eyelashes at him.

"Petite, the others," he sighed bringing a hand to rub his head, "dey' won't like Remy takin' you out."

"Psssh, you're talking to the girl that hid in their base and broke all the rules," The smirk that led to Jubilee's patented mischievous smile began to grace her lips. "Besides, I've got an ex-Hellfire protégé and Weapon X with me. What could go wrong?"

Further words weren't needed.


End file.
